


Love is Just Another Enemy

by danehemmings



Series: Kakashi/Obito Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, just a short drabble because i had feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi reflects on when he fell in love with Obito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Just Another Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble that I may make into a series later (but probably not because of laziness)

It hadn't been love at first sight. Kakashi didn't really believe in any of that bullshit anyways. True love? Soul Mates? All things that he would read about in silly romance novels, all of it just glamorized what love was really like. There is no such thing as true love, as soul mates, because that would be too easy, too painless. And love is full of pain.

Love at first sight? No, never. He didn't realize he was in love until it was taken away from him, crushed underneath a gigantic boulder while saving his life. Why would he have ever even considered Obito as a potential mate? He was a low-life, the failure of the Uchiha clan, miles below Kakashi. At least, that's what Kakashi had been so positive of just hours before Obito died saving his life. But he was in love with the idiot. He fell in love with a boy who had died. He had gotten back to Konoha, love-free, and had woken up in the middle of the night with a terrible realization of his feelings.

He denied it, at first. Pushed the thought away. Ignored it. And then, Obito's funeral. 

It was a rainy day. Kakashi thought it seemed fitting, that the sky itself was weeping at Obito's sacrifice. Rin had cried when he voiced that sentiment, and had told him that the sky should be clear and sunny if it really wanted to honor Obito. Because Obito was like the sun, lighting up everything around him. If she hadn't been crying he would have told her she was being cliche.

It was during Fugaku Uchiha's speech on Obito's brave and admirable behavior that Kakashi finally accepted his feelings for the dead boy. It was the anger, the outrage he felt at Fugaku's blatant insincerity that forced his love for Obito to smack him right it the face. 

It was easier, after the funeral. He was able to distance himself from Rin, from Minato, in order to mourn Obito properly. He visited the memorial- Obito's body had been crushed- daily, and tried to keep Obito updated on the everything and nothing going on without him. Kakashi felt more than a little crazy, talking to a slab of stone, but oddly enough his one-sided conversations were what kept him sane.

Now, nearly twenty years later, he was finally looking into the eyes of the man he loved. He was different, so much so that it was unbearably painful to think about. On some crusade to save the world by destroying it. Such bullshit. The Obito that had died for Kakashi would have never fallen for Madara Uchiha's lies. That Obito would have laughed at the old man and told him that he was being ridiculous.

This Obito was so cold. Outwardly, he looked exactly the same, regardless of the scars from the boulder. Inwardly, he was a completely new man. Not the Obito Kakashi had glorified in memory and in love. Cold, heartless, evil. Kakashi didn't care.

He was still in love. It didn't matter that Obito was the enemy, the villain, because love was cruel.


End file.
